1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image files and image file output technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatuses, such as digital still cameras (DSC), digital video cameras (DVC), scanners, which capture and store images for subsequent visual presentation to an end user via an output device, such as a printer or display. Thus, the invention also relates to signal processing hardware and software components, including propagated data signals, and presentation devices, such as printers.
2. Discussion of the Background
In contrast to a normal camera, for which the typical captured image output format is a recording paper, images shot by DSCs or DVCs can be used as an image file. Because these image files contain digital data, handling of the image files is easy. Thus, it is possible to output the image data in a variety of output formats that can be used for display by a variety of file output devices, such as CRTs, LCDs, printers, projectors, and television receivers.
However, as recognized by the present inventors, each of these output devices has different image output characteristics. This, in turn, means that an image file generated by a particular DSC will appear different, depending on the selected output device. Even output devices of the same class, e.g., DSC, will have different output characteristics, and so there is some variability on print result for an image taken by a DSC, depending on the selected output device. For example, when an image file is presented for display on a CRT, or on processing standards (such as sRGB color space) developed for a CRT, a problem will arise when this image file is output by a printer. The problem is one of suboptimal matching of printer image output characteristics for the processing performed on the image generated by the DSC. This problem is not unique to DSCs, but is also a problem with other image file generating devices such as DVCs as well.
Despite the fact that image files can have their image quality adjusted (image quality adjustment) after shooting, there is the problem that the preferences of the image file user can not be reflected in the image output. Some image file modification software or the like may be used to provide suitable output results at a desired output device or to obtain output results that suit the photographer's or editor's own preferences by performing image quality adjustments on image files. It would be convenient if suitable output results could be obtained without performing this kind of image quality adjustment. A limitation with the generation of image files in this way is that when a photographer prepares to take a photo (create an image), the photographer creates a mental image and then makes the necessary camera adjustments to take the photo. However, the results as printed on a printer or other output device may not be matched with what the photographer actually intended to capture.
For example, the photographer may select a Marco mode to define a sharpness before taking a picture of a flower, for example. Alternatively, the user may select a portrait mode to blur the background so as to capture a child's expression more clearly, or increase shutter speed for example. In order for the photographer to produce the images that the photographer intended to, the image data must be transferred from the DSC in a way so that the information is not lost or otherwise converted before being output on a desired output device.
However, when looking at the image capturing and reproduction process from the output device (e.g., printer's) side, there is no process or mechanism that allows for the data to be transferred and processed in a way to ensure that the image data has not been altered, or at a minimum uncompromised, before provided to the printer. As a result, printers are inherently limited in being able to ensure that images produced by the printer are faithful to the image that the photographer was seeking to take. On the other hand, DSCs are inherently limited in their ability to control downstream processing so as to ensure the image will be faithfully reproduced.
As recognized by the present inventors, without being able to optimally match a DSC (or other imaging device) with a printer (or other output device for presenting images from image files), there is no guarantee that the printer will faithfully produce an output image, consistent with the image sought by the photographer.
This variability in operation characteristics between imaging devices and output devices gives rise to a marketing difficulty for imaging device vendors, as well as output device vendors. In a commercial sales setting, samples of the various DSCs offered for sale are made available to the consumers, although there is usually only one printer available for printing the results. In this situation, there is a general lack of consistency in a how a printed output from a particular DSC will be viewed, since different printers with different characteristics will be used for printing the image. Therefore, one particular DSC may give a potential consumer one impression when viewed in the store and a different impression when used on the consumer's home computer. This lack of consistency and uniformity in the commercial market, makes it difficult for particular DSC manufacturers, particularly ones that do not have a large market share to be able to participate on an equal footing with other DSC manufacturers, who may be able to influence merchants to use a certain type of printer to be used with the DSC demonstration models. On the other hand, it would be desirable if a mechanism were available for optimally matching DSCs to the particular printer used to output the images therefrom since this would allow consumers to differentiate DSCs on operational characteristics other than number of pixels.
Various conventional systems and methods have been employed to address this inconsistency between DSCs and printers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,547 describes a method and apparatus for reproducing an image from data obtained by a DSC. The DSC includes a recording information adding unit that is able to add recording information representing a recording condition. This information is specific to the DSC and contains information which varies at each recording. The data file that is output includes the image data as well as this recording information. However, limitations with this approach are that the recording information that is added, does not include parameters that are unique to the recording device. The output of the digital camera does not include a data file from the DSC with information about that recording device. Furthermore, it is presumed that the various printers are able to print images equally well, thus not needing to include information about the printer when the image is captured and transmitted by the DSCs for intermediate processing and subsequent production of a rendering of the image on the printer.
Japanese publication JLOP 10-226139 describes a system and apparatus for capturing a digital photograph and including, with the photograph, selected information about what type of processing can be performed downstream, at a printer. Moreover, JLOP 10-226139 describes a digital picture input device that is able to hold printer control information. The printer control information includes a modality of the printer, and a combination of parameters used in a printing control processing to be performed by the printer Such as printing quality, image processing printing speed, masking and the like. The digital picture input device is able to specify which processing is to be performed in the printer when the image data is sent to the printer. The printing control information is useful at the DSC, when the digital picture input device is set to perform special image processing. When the special image processing is performed, compulsory printing control processing information is sent to the printer that will be suitable for the image processing performed by the specific printer in association with the picture input device. This process is called “recommendation printing control processing” that is performed by the digital picture input device.
A limitation with the approach provided in JLOP 10-226139 is that it presupposes a particular printer with a particular printer control process to be used. The information output from the picture input device essentially controls the printing operation just as if an operator could do, if the data was to be input at the printer itself. It is presently recognized that a limitation with this approach is that a one-to-one relationship exists between the printer that is to be printed and the DSC. Furthermore, a significant amount of data would be needed to be sent with each image file in order to control the printer modality and all of the printing parameters associated with the image processing to be performed at the printer. Since image file space is of key commercial, the present inventors have recognized that shorter files would be more optimum, especially files that provide parameters that merely adjust processes performed at the printer. In this Way, the DSC manufacturer, can identify optimum parameter settings that reflect a combination of both the DSCs characteristics, but also the printer's characteristics.